Evil Lollipops
by Seamistress89
Summary: Fai gets a lollipop and Kurogane gets jealous .


Evil lollipops

Summary: Fai gets a lollipop and Kurogane gets jealous ^.~

Note: THIS IS A ONE SHOT

Some of this in Kuro's POV

Sea:: Okay, this is my first fic for Kuro and Fai, and my first lemon, so sorry if it sucks.

It all started like a perfectly normal day. Drop into a new world, go searching for stupid feathers in a world with two annoying kids and a stupid mage who landed on my back… AGAIN! And a stupid manjuu too, but I never pay attention to it anyways. Well, most the time anyways. Unless it tried to annoy me... Which is a lot of the time...

Anyways, not the point. We landed in some stupid world, I don't remember the name. I wasn't really paying attention when some bunch of chicks welcomed us.

I did growl, however when some of them started to hang on Fai and the rest of us. Why? Cause their stupid. And I will …. Admit that I don't like them in particular. Actually, I already have a crush. Have since we started this journey, and if you can't figure it out from there, I will not tell you anymore.

Anyways, as we were all bombarded by women, I couldn't help but stare at the blond idiot. He could be so oblivious at times. And that could get on my nerves very easily. Sort of why I like him so much, I think.

As we finally peeled the girls off, we made our way over to city hall and the idiot registered us. Unfortunately, the stupid pink haired woman said he could register us under aliases and that fool just had to pick the stupidest names.

"Big puppy and little puppy for the two over there…" The blond muttered to himself. "And Big Kitty and Little kitty for the cute little girl and I." he continued and handed two papers of drawings of myself and the kid as dogs and a paper of a drawing of the girl and him as cats to the woman.

The woman nodded and told him we all needed jobs so he and Sakura signed up for a cafe, while he said the kid and I were under thought still. As the woman nodded, she offered lollipops for us all for registering. The kids took one and thanked her and as did the fool. I just huffed and said no to her.

Fai had actually snuck a few suckers from the woman and I was getting annoyed at the accursed sweet things. The mage was on his second one by the time we made it to the appointed building the woman gave us for a cafe and I didn't WANT to admit it, but I was getting jealous of those stupid sugary treats.

After about ten minutes, I finally growled at the blond to follow me.

Confused, he obliged and we made it to the bedroom him and I were to share since there was only three bedrooms (Fai had told the kids they would sleep in separate rooms and Fai and I would share). He entered first and when I got in the room, I quickly closed the door and a gleam glinted in my eyes.

He must have seen the glint because he gulped nervously. "Y-yes, Kuro-tan?" inquired the blond as I advanced upon him. He started backing away.

"Those suckers are annoying me…" I said as the only warning for as what came next.

~*~*~*~*~*~*READERS POV~*~*~*~*~*~

Fai backed away the most he could before bumping into the bed. He was nervous as Kurogane swiftly grabbed the others' arm and pulled him close to his body. A searing kiss was shared, initiated by the raven haired ninja.

Fai was shocked at first but slowly relaxed, leaning into the taller, firm body. The kiss deepened as a tongue danced across the smaller' lips. Fai moaned and opened his mouth, Kurogane's tongue darted in, the taste of cherry sweeping across his tongue as he roamed the shorter wet cavern.

Fai moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, Kurogane's arms laced around the blonds waist and both pulled as close as they could as the taller moved them so Fai's back was to the bed and they were laying so Kurogane was pinning the blond down.

Slowly, the younger pulled away and began kissing lower. The kisses trailed from the blonds slightly swollen lips, down his neck and to the conjunction of the neck and shoulder, where he nipped and sucked at the spot until it started turning red from a hickey.

Fai panted in anticipation and bliss from under the taller ninja. He wasn't paying attention as the ninja took a pocket knife he had well hidden and sliced through the blonds top to shred him of clothes. All he could think about was the bliss that the ninja was causing him.

As soon as the shirt was off, Kurogane gazed lustfully down at the other and began kissing to the elder nipple, taking one in his mouth and nipping it, making the elder lean into him and mewl softly in bliss.

After making the nipple erect enough, the younger moved to the other and did the same thing before kissing down the blonds' stomach until he got to the pants line, cursing the offending fabric.

Sitting up, Kurogane shed his own top and pants along with Fai's pants and boxers. Pulling bottle out of his back pocket, the raven ninja coated three fingers with lubrication. He was about to lubricate his cock, when a hand stopped him,

Looking up, he saw a glint in Fai's eyes. "I want to do it…." the mostly silent blond said with a smirk.

The younger chuckled and nodded. "Fine by me…" The ninja said, handing the bond the bottle and the blond smirked mischievously. Immediately after the blond lubricated a hand and began to rub the other, the younger regretted his words. He was sent into heaven at the elders' touch, moaning and leaning into the touch.

After a minute, Fai pulled his hand away, a smirk playing across his lips. Kurogane muttered a small curse to the other, glaring slightly. "Bastard…" He muttered. He was so close to coming now too!

Oh well…. He thought to himself with a smirk. I can just take him faster….

A finger prodded the elder's entrance and slowly moved in so as not to hurt the younger… too much. As soon as the other relaxed, a second finger was entered and the elder mewled at the feel, but relaxed after a minute. The younger smirked as he slowly stretched the elder before finding it suitable to add the third. At the third, the blond mewled more and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Just relax." purred the younger in the others' ear, making a shiver run down Fai's spine.

The blond relaxed again as he grew adjacent to the fingers and the younger smirked as he stretched the elder's inside. As soon as the elder was stretched enough, the younger pulled his hand away, making the elder pout. The younger chuckled at the pout and once more claimed the plump lips softly as he slowly moved his cock into the elder's entrance. "Just relax." He repeated as he moaned at the tightness of Fai.

At the other entering him, the blond mewled in pleasure, a small hint of pain also laced in there. After almost to and a half minutes, the blond relaxed and nodded for the other to move. At first the younger moved slowly for Fai to get used to it, but when Fai was pouting and wanted it faster and harder, Kurogane obliged.

It didn't take long for Fai to be a sweating panting twenty something year old under a bronze skinned sweating and panting ninja. It only took a few more minutes of the younger stroking the blonds' members for the blond to clench around Kurogane, just as the younger was hitting his prostate.

At the blond clenching around him, Kurogane made a sound between a grunt and a moan as he released inside the blond.

The two sat where Kurogane was still inside Fai for a minute more before the black haired ninja pulled out and laid at Fai's side, wrapping an arm protectively around the naked waist.

Fai smiled at the protective hold and scooted as close as he could, nuzzling into Kurogane's neck. "I love you…." was heard from the shorter of the two and Kurogane grunted in reply.

"Mm, go to sleep…." groaned the younger making the elder laugh out.

Sea: Well, there's my sad excuse for my first ever lemon, yay! I think…. Lol

Anyways, hope you liked it. I know this took me three days to finish and was a total of 6 pages

EDIT: Okay, I edited the stupid thing, happy now? Sorry for any and all mistakes I made, but they were by ACCIDENT! Sometimes I don't complete a word and Microsoft words is thinking I'm typing something else. So, I apologize again, no matter how much it annoys me.


End file.
